Magic of Nightmare
by bijuu go crazy
Summary: The mind, our greatest tool but what can we do against someone who can bend it to their will. The magic of Nightmare, one of the oldest magics has resurfaced, one who wields this power is a divinity the other a mare school girl, Nadoka A.K. McDowell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima!

* * *

_**Every single person on this earth has some kind of regret at some time in their life, it doesn't mater what you are you still feel this emotion. Weather you're a demon, a human, a half demon, a spirit, a half spirit, a werewolf or even a vampire. These things truly do little to divide living beings, except what one chooses to believe about others just because they are different. The arrogant way humans look at all other races, the way half breeds as they're called are looked upon by pure bloods, and the fear that is felt for cursed beings like werewolves and vampires and the false superiority any of these beings feel, all adds up in the end to hatred. Its what drives us further into our doomed pit that we dig for our selves. We all feel the same regardless of these insignificant differences.**_

Yue looked at the piece of writing she'd just come up with off the top of her head, it was pretty bad in her opinion, it had the idea she was trying to express with it but not the words. Why had this suddenly become hard for her she didn't understand, she'd written countless items on psychology but something kept getting to her now. It was like she was writing with someone else's hand. She felt disconnected, as though she were none of the beings that existed in this world, as though she were watching an experiment which took in the whole world. Ignoring these bizarre feelings she continued to write.

_**Overall none of this matters, what is the difference between all these beings, nothing at all. They are all powerless to control their fates as they are subjected to one self centred desire after another.**_

'Why an I writing these things? I… why do I feel this way? What's happening to me?!' Her mental screams were only to be heard by her and another who lay in a restless sleep.

_**They are my puppets, blind to my power, the power of g**__**òd.**_

Yue looked on at the piece of paper in shock, wondering why she'd just declared herself god. She truly felt as though she didn't even know who she was anymore. She couldn't think straight, she'd lost the one thing that gave her an advantage in life. She knew it, she'd lost it, she felt every shred of her consciousness flyingin random directions. She knew it even more so as she screwed up the paper she'd been writing on and it turned into parchment. Everything stopped as a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

The voice of a girl, that Yue failed to find an explanation for the presence of in this room, spoke softly. "Sleep silly girl, you need it at your age."

And with that Yue was overcome with a strange weariness. Everything vanished and she was encompassed in a calm, dreamless sleep.

-

The girl responsible for this sleep, walked silently around the room, examining everything that lay in this room. She didn't touch anything but not in fear of leaving evidence of her being here, she had other reasons. Her eyes moved over everything that the room contained, a mountain of books that the pair of girls living here had read in the last few days since the class had returned from Kyoto, a few pieces of furniture, a pair of desks and a small table, There were some cooking utensils that would most likely only be used for breakfast or maybe dinner as well. Her eyes finally came to rest on the one reason she was here.

The young girl who lay in the bed. She was a rather small girl about fourteen years old with shortish purple, blue hair. She would be cute if not for the expression she wore on her face Her sleep wasn't nice, the girl was barley stopping herself from thrashing about in the bed. She seemed to be experiencing some nightmare or another, not that it didn't make sense seeing as what the girl had gone through was truly horrible. She was probably remembering that day…

"She has plenty to have nightmares over. She didn't deserve that, I'm glad I killed that man. It was my fault, if I'd just seen that man for what he was, none of that would have had to happen." she whispered as she watched the girl toss and turn she just wished that it hadn't been that way and she wished she could take all the pain away from this girl because she knew it too.

"Damn it!" She cursed viciously as she begun to tear up.

"Even though she got away from those thing, there's still such suffering after such a long time, and to think that she got lucky. I don't even want to think about it." She said with a sigh as she wiped away her tears.

"Poor girly what would you do if I wasn't around." The invading girl muttered to herself and the sleeping girl as she slipped a packet of pills under the girls pillow.

She let out a sigh sealing her mind further. "Silly girl. You're too young to follow me in my stupid destiny. I've screwed up my life don't let me screw up yours."

As the invading girl walked over to the window and the moonlight illuminated her being. She was a small girl who looked to be around ten years old with long blonde hair, pale white skin and greyish eyes. She wore her school uniform with a black trench coat overtop. This girls name was Evangeline A,K. McDowell, the undying witch, accursed mage of darkness, child vampire (only to few), vampire princess of ice, lost princess of the boarder mountains, bitch and one other name.

"Eva-chan? Why are you here?" asked a weary voice from the bed that lay not far away.

Eva moved quicker than seemed possible for her childish body, clasping her hand over the older looking girls mouth gently and whispered. "Shh, Nadoka, we don't want to wake Yue up."

Nadoka nodded and slowly Eva removed her hand allowing the other girl to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"You dropped those pills during PE. I was just returning them and well checking on you. It's been a while since we had a privet talk like this. Well how are you and the sensei?" replied Evangeline with a slightly teasing voice about the last part.

"I'm, I'm not sure… about sensei that is…. I like him but…" Nadoka spoke hesitantly.

Evangeline's eye's flared with an almost evil flare. "When I get my hands on that brat, oh how I hope I get to teach him…"

"Eva-chan! That's not what I meant. What I meant was that he's not really old enough to understand that kind of thing. I don't think he's interested in romance, he's too young." speedily replied Nadoka waving her hands in front of herself with a bright red blush on her face.

"Huh… well you're right he is still just a kid after all, I mean your not even a women yet." spoke the mini vampire with a smirk on her face.

Nadoka too a few second to take the comment in before bursting into giggling fit. "You, ha are trying to tell me, hahaha that I'm not a women yet, ahahaha…. What's that saying about you? Your breasts aren't even big enough for a bra."

"Well how many men have you seduced? Zero, I've scored thousands, not that I wanted sex or anything, that'd just hurt." Replied Evangiline with utmost seriousness.

"You know that makes you sound like a total slut, right." whispered Nadoka with a false sense of seductiveness into the smaller girls ear, before they both burst into hysteria. "Eva-chan?"

"Yes" replied the vampire, somewhat surprised at how serious Nadoka's tone of voice was.

"Ever since we, as in the class went to Kyoto I've had this feeling in my chest, and I really don't get it. It's just this huge pressure like my chest, no my heart and lungs are going to burst apart. It hurts, like I'm drowning all the time, and I've drowned once and died, or at least partially died, but I'm totally fine. What's wrong with me, why does this feeling just come and go and come and go?" The teen cried while curling into a ball on her bed.

Evangiline tried not to get emotional but she'd run out of luck years ago and it took longer than the two seconds she'd normally take to figure out what was happening to Nadoka. "When does it happen, during exercise and when your thinking hard or when your relaxing."

"When I'm relaxing." Nadoka squeaked out past her sobs. Evangiline had no idea how much of a mess this girl had become, just because she'd accidentally been kissed by a ten year old dwindle bat. It all made sense though, Nadoka suffering from chronic magic berserker syndrome(chronic MBS) just when she formed a pacto but it wasn't normal for a human to react this way, it happens in rare cases but there was one definite possibility.

People tend to avoid forming a pacto with a being of a certain natures because these pacto's had a tendency to go wrong and kill the partner and whoever is nearby when their own magical energies went berserk. These type of beings are vampires, werewolves and elves. None of these beings are what they're cracked up to be. They are all powerless without the one thing they need, blood, moonlight and plant life. Vampires drink blood to gain power, werewolves power comes and goes like the moon and the elves need the life aura that plants give off.

However Nadoka's case was different from all of these which at best, occurred fully an hour after the pacto was made. Nadoka hadn't blown up yet and it had been days, yet she was still experiencing the symptoms of the condition, unless she was one of 'those creatures', which Evangiline knew she couldn't be, it made no sense at all.

Evangiline waited in thought for a few seconds and spoke firmly. "Nadoka, what your experiencing is because you formed a pacto with Negi. I need you to come with me… or you'll die."

'_**There are at least two people in this world that you'd die for, even if you can't die.'**_


	2. Chapter 2

I recently got a request to continue with this story and considering how small a fandom this is that is quite something. I did enjoy writing this chapter and I hope I'm given a good reason to continue writing it, along with my other fic's.

Thank you tojaka for reminding me that this fic exists. Please enjoy one and all.

* * *

Enter The Zombie Army

Evangeline found herself in a comfortably uncomfortable situation the following morning or was it only a few minutes later, she couldn't be bothered working the difference of time for the two dimensions out. She sighed as she tried to escape the hold of the younger but much bigger girl. After only a second of resistance Evangeline no longer found that she had the will to try and escape. This would have stopped any normal person but Evangeline was no ordinary person. She was stubborn as an ox, cute as a bunny and as nitpicking as a mother hen.

"Mother, your so warm." murmured Nadoka obviously dreaming of her mother. Nadoka had the unfortunate fate of only getting to see her mother on weekends but that meant that she loved the women even more than a normal girl would.

"Sorry to disappoint Nadoka-chan but your mother isn't here." she whispered in response before setting into her struggle to escape the girls grasp once again. After around ten minutes of futile struggling, seeing as she didn't want to hurt Nadoka, Evangeline gave in and begun to let herself enjoy the embrace.

It was warm, comfortable and satisfying to be held in the soft embrace of the bigger girl… until… A hand begun to slip under her clothes, not just under the clothes but it snaked its way down into her panties. This was something that she'd expect from Negi but not something she'd expect to happen normally with Nadoka. If it had been anyone other than this girl, she'd have blown them sky high already even if it did major damage to her magical core a bit. Instead she gently moved the girls hand from her neither lips and wrapped the arm around her stomach.

'You shouldn't be holding my like this Nadoka.' she thought with a sigh. She didn't really feel like escaping the girls grasps anymore, more so as to avoid being molested by the sleeping girl than of comfort or at least that was her argument and it was an argument that she'd hold for a while longer at the very least.

Slowly the girl who held her prisoner came to and in a sudden flurry of movement was on the other side of the small cottage room that they were in. If she hadn't been so used to peoples ability to run away this would have amazed her but being an age old vampire she was hardly ever surprised. Although the shade of red that the girls face had turned was defiantly amazing, Evangeline was caught between bursting into laughter and gushing at how cute Nadoka was when embarrassed so she did neither and put on her best mean face.

"So you finally have decided to wake up, now I want you up and out on that lake in five got it!" she shouted with emphasis.

Nadoka regarded her without fear, often this would annoy the little vampire but in Nadoka's case she let it slide, after all the was like a little sister to her or so she told Nadoka. She chuckled rather darkly as Nadoka rushed slowly to be ready for whatever it was that Evangeline had planed be it running across water or enduring hours underwater. The vampire tended to drive things to the extreme, even if it was athletics, to win, win and win a few more times.

Nadoka knew full well that there was no compromising with Evangeline but that didn't mean that there weren't things she couldn't get away with. So therefore it was in her best interests to focus on getting out of the pyjamas she'd been wearing since the vampire had whisked her away and getting into the simple black outfit that Evangeline had lain out on the dresser the previous night. Now one might of expected there to be a black, low cut, clevage showing dress to be what the vampire would supply but out of the goodness in her heart, that can't be all that much, she'd given Nadoka a simple outfit, a black pair of track pants and a loose short sleaved t-shirt. She however wasn't supplied any shoes of any kind.

She slipped the clothes onto her nude frame, just her luck, the one night she'd not been wearing any underwear she gets dragged away by an overprotective little vampire. She'd know the other girl since she was five years old, their first meeting was a very terrifying one and something she hated to think about. On that day she'd seen a monster with no mercy, no remorse and a very big heart. Evangeline would probably bite her head off, or just a little one on the neck, if she ever told anyone about her being nice. She giggled softly before heading out the door through which the vampire had already left.

Outside was a very nice place, a large lake lay before her in the middle of a large clearing otherwise surrounded by lush green evergreens. Evangeline stood beside the lake in an outfit similar to the one she wore, the only difference was the golden poll that was floating behind her. She turned to face the younger girl.

"Walk out to the centre of the lake." she ordered simply.

Nadoka looked at her slightly doubtful but walked towards the lake anyway, she didn't bother to stop and ask how she was supposed to walk out onto the centre of the lake so she may as well try to just walk on the water. The worst that could happen was she could get wet and maybe a bit cold. She was actually very nervous about what was happening, the sudden impending doom that Evangeline had mentioned the previous night. It was only after she'd finished processing these thoughts that she realised she'd reached the centre of the lake and not only that, she was standing on top of the water.

"Now focus on your body, feel yourself. Feel your energies and then focus on the world around you." spoke the vampire strictly.

Nadoka tried to do as she'd been told only it was a lot harder than she'd have thought and despite being able to grasp at something she was doing pretty useless in her own opinion. On the outside however things were more than a little different from that. All around her the water was rippling over and over again, slowly becoming even more wild. Magical energies flowed off of her like embarrassing situations off of Negi. White, blue wisps of fire danced across the water and then the vampire knew the truth, the girl before her was something that hadn't been seen in nearly two thousand years.

"Nadoka open your eyes." she said casually but on the inside she was anything other than casual.

The girl obeyed to find herself in the centre of a flame lit lake, the beautiful white, blue flames dancing around her and not even burning her as they graced her skin. In fact they did just about the opposite, they soothed her skin making it feel better than she ever remembered.

"Am I okay now? Do I still have a magic overflow?" she asked with a slight stutter.

"You still have the overflow as you put it and it's called MBS magic berserker syndrome, it's not an over flow but an over absorption of magical energy from the air. Haven't I told you hundreds of times before that you don't create magical energy you use it. Now you're going to have to learn how to properly expel the large amounts of magical energy that you have absorbed." begun Evangeline before launching into a in depth lecture on how to work magical energies.

The lecture could be described as either of two things, fascinating or creepy. Facinating because it was a wonderfully amazing subject bit also creepy to see Evangeline acting like a teacher but Nadoka was lucky to already have some experience with being taught by people with small bodies to put it bluntly, however the difference between the two teachers was that ,while Negi let the girls in his class get away with a lot of things that were more than slightly disturbing, Evangeline was firm and defiant in her teaching style. The lecture continued for a few hours before Evangeline moved her into some basic energy control exercises.

The first was one that she was told could lead her to being excellent at controlling her energies. It was a very simple breathing exercise, breath into the lower abdomen and then breath out from the lower abdomen. In, out. Over and over again. Evangeline was watching her like a hawk as she breathed each breath. While she couldn't see her she could still feel her watching, it wouldn't be until quite a while later that she realised she'd achieved what she'd been asked to do firstly on the lake.

The second was a simple but very strange one. Evangeline had asked her to lay down on the lake surface and focus on imagining energy flowing into her and then out and being specific to the position that she said. If she said left foot, Nadoka would have to imagine the energy entering her and then exiting through her left foot, if she said right hand then Nadoka would imagine the energy entering her body and flowing out through her right hand. It wasn't until Evangeline said lower sternum, playing a cruel joke on her than Nadoka realised what she'd been doing as she was very forcefully pushed under the water.

When she came up she found the vampire having a good old laugh at her expense. She gave her friend a hurt pout before joining in with her own laughter. While she was slightly annoyed she could see the funny side of the events and was soon back to doing the exercise. She must have done it hundreds of times and was finaly beginning to understand what was happening.

The last of her exercises was the oddest, she was forced to swim lengths of the lake and while she could do this, it was still a very strange thing it was also rather embarrassing considering how Evangeline had made her do it.

"Those are the only clothes I'm giving you, they won't dry in the dark." she'd said.

Nadoka had listened and with a sigh stripped for the first time revealing to Evangeline that she didn't have any underwear. It was now that Evangeline saw one big fault in her kidnapping, she sure hoped that Nadoka could fit some of her underwear and had nothing against wearing pads. She sighed and watched as Nadoka swum the way across the lake and she couldn't help but blush slightly, the situation almost made her seem like a pervert and perhaps a bit of a lesbian. She shock the thoughts out of her head and turned to find something to have for dinner.

An hour latter and the sun was setting in this dimension, not that there was an actual sun but it made the place seem more real to have an artificial light change for each day of time within the dimension. Nadoka came out of the lake dripping and exhausted thanks to the fact that Evangeline hadn't let her rest for more than half a minute before demanding more lengths for the whole hour. Now she slumped down on the stairs that led into the cottage and begun to dry herself with a towel that had been left for her. She couldn't help but smile at the kindness of her small blond friend. Once she was done drying herself she begun to put on her now dry black clothes.

As she finished dressing Evangeline poked her head out the door of the cottage and said something she'd have never suspected from the vampire. "Dinner's ready Nadoka-Chan."

"Coming Eva-Chan." She chimed happily to the girl who was no longer being her teacher but one of her best friends, the friend who she couldn't tell anyone about.

The room Negi shares with Asuna and Konoka was currently empty besides the now thirteen year old boy, he was many things but not a naive ten or nine year old boy, sure according to his official records he was ten and he even looked that age but that wasn't totally accurate. The truth was that he'd spent three and a half years studying a series of forbidden spells that had been designed to control the most terrible elements in existence. He had only used them to a limited extent but the three years had taken place in between then and when he'd returned from Kyoto. He'd grown up somewhat and recently discovered the hell of hormones. Being around girls who mostly had no problem with flashing him was difficult.

"How the hell have I managed to control myself so far?" he asked no-one.

It was at this precise moment that the door opened and a figure walked in. He'd been expecting it to be Konoka or Asuna or both but instead in walked Yue who was dressed in only in a dressing gown that barely covered her hips. It had a instantaneous effect on Negi and he was damn grateful that it was so dark.

"Yue, what are you doing here?" he stammered in embarrassment while thinking repetitively. 'Down, down, down.' but it only made the opposite happen.

"You will serve me little mage." she replied in a droning tone, something was defiantly wrong and he had no idea what it was until…

The window burst out as Negi smashed his way out with a bit of fire magic which was rare for him. He only just managed to avoid the magical arrows that were hunting him down but that wasn't the only thing that had driven him from the room with his staff, and an old tome in hand, dressed in only his boxers. No the room had been shortly afterwards invaded by a number of semiconscious teenage girls, most of which were barely dressed both to his pleasure and discomfort. As he landed he was off on a wind magic powered run with Asuna suddenly beside him on one side and Konoka being piggy backed by Setsuna on the other. Fortunately they all seemed fully alert and conscious.

"Negi what did you do this time?" demanded Asuna angrily as she ran beside him.

Setsuna also spoke to him with malice. "If you've done anything that'll put Ojou-Sama in danger I'll kill you."

"That's Kono-Chan remember Sec-Chan. Anyway their probably just trying to throw a party or something." said Konoka sweetly.

"If you'd please shut up and run. We have a zombie army on our tails." Shouted Negi picking up the pace.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please Read and review as it is said by so many.

I'll try update this or another one of my stories within the next two days.


End file.
